Malfunction
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Don't...Tager...don't... One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, my Kaka Burglars! Resoleon back with another Blazblue Fanfiction! This time...I am using Iron Tager! Now what possible, diabolical scheme I have here? Well, we're about to find out!

Enjoy the One-Shot! :D

* * *

**Tager X Noel Short Story: Malfunction **

A huge clunky red robot named Iron Tager is walking clumsy in the streets of Orient Town. The robot seemed to have an amorous smile on his face while walking down the street like a drunk.

* * *

On the other side of town, a girl named Noel Vermillion, in NOL attire seemed to be in hot pursuit of the robot. "I must capture and neutralize him!"

Once she was in striking distance of the robot that had been walking extremely slowly, she points both of her guns and the red robotic. "Freeze! Turn yourself in!"

The robot immediately stopped in place. It didn't move for a few seconds.

"Turn around!" Noel demanded the robot to do.

Slowly but surely the robot named Tager turns around.

"Put your hands in the air where I can see them! You're under arrest! You have the right to remain silent!" The officer mandated.

Instead of obeying, the robot smiled at the girl. "Hello there, little friend!"

Noel snapped out of her focused state. She lowers her guns. "Huh? Uh...hi?" Noel seemed to be confused here. Then again, so would all of Kagutsuchi.

Everyone knows the Red Devil from Sector Seven but none would imagine right away that he would turn out to be a robotic love giant. The robot almost in a flash extends one of his hands and grabs Noel. Noel shrieked as the robot pulled her in and then...he gave her a bear hug.

The robot laughed with glee. "Oh boy! I always wanted a little friend. We're going to be best friends forever! You know, BFF!"

Noel moaned in intense pain. She spoke while constricted in Tager's grasp. "H-hey...big guy...can you just...put me...down? I think...my kindneys...oh my gosh...oh my gosh...I can't breathe."

The robot laughed once more. "Oh no, little friend...you and me are friends now. We are the bestest friends evar! And nobody will TAKE you away from ME! NEVER!" The robot dropped Noel on the ground.

On the ground, Noel started crying profusely out of pain. "Well of course! Who else would cause such intense pain!" Noel rhetorically stated while on the ground in a dilapidated state. "Oh my God, I can't breathe...oh my..." Noel struggled to stand back up. She tries desperately to talk her way out of it since she's not in exactly good shape to battle. "Look...I'm really sorry. I...I can't be your friend right now. I...I don't belong here; I need to find away to get to the nearest clinic..."

The robot gasped. "No...friend? Then..."

Noel nodded. "Yes...I'm really sorry...I really don't have time to be your friend. If maybe you would join us, I could be your friend."

Iron Tager frowned. "But...Tager belong in Sector Seven! If...you not Tager's friend...then...you must be...uh...um...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Noel rolls her eyes as she waits for the robot to finish his sentence.

"Uuhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Tager activates his magnetism weapons. "MY ENEMY!"

Noel felt her heart sank. "And...that's my cue to leave." Noel starts to sprint in the opposite direction.

"HA!"

Tager threw a Spark Bolt at Noel that catches her square on at her back. Tager activates his magnet hands so that he could attract Noel to him. Noel flies through the air helplessly into Tager's hand that closes into a fist. He continues to squeeze her tight. "Bye, bye...little enemy..."

But then...a stroke of fate happened! A butterfly comes into Tager's sights, which catches his attention. Tager drops Noel once more on the ground and starts to pursue the butterfly. "Oh! Hello there, little friend! Hey! Where you going? Tager wants to give you a BIG hug!"

Noel watches while on the ground, Tager chasing the butterfly. However, she had no strength left to stand up because of all of Tager squeezing the life out of her. Her eyes begin to close. "Help...somebody...requesting backup...officer down...please..."

Noel seeped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I know I said that Noel is my hero character...BUT I GOTTA HAVE SOME TOUGH LOVE SOMETIMES, RIGHT?

Well anyway, thanks for reading and...Noel, maybe you should check twice before running into malfunctioning robots. XD

**Malfunction: End**


End file.
